Taking Turns
Taking Turns is an original Barney song that first appeared in Caring Means Sharing. Lyrics Original= Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we play with toys, (When we play with toys) 'Cause that's what's right ('Cause that's what's right) For girls and boys. (For girls and boys) Oh, we take turns When we play with toys, 'Cause that's what's right For girls and boys. Oh, we take turns When we play with toys. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we play a game, (When we play a game) 'Cause that's a rule ('Cause that's a rule) That stays the same. (That stays the same) Oh, we take turns When we play a game, 'Cause that's a rule That stays the same. Oh, we take turns When we play a game. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) So we'll all have fun, (So we'll all have fun) And we include (And we include) Everyone. (Everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. |-| Alternative= Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) In school each day, (In school each day) That makes it fun (That makes it fun) For work and play. (For work and play) Oh, we take turns In school each day, That makes it fun For work and play. Oh, we take turns In school each day. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we're helping out, (When we're helping out) 'Cause that's what friends ('Cause that's what friends) Are all about. (Are all about) Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. 'Cause that's what friends Are all about. Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) So we'll all have fun, (So we'll all have fun) And we include (And we include) Everyone. (Everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. |-| Spanish= Me turnaré (me turnaré) Si quiero jugar (si quiero jugar) Compartiré (compartiré) Con todos los demás (con todos los demás) Cuando se trate de jugar me turnaré y compartiré Pues es mejor Y hay más diversión Me turnaré (me turnaré) Si debo ayudar (si debo ayudar) Demostraré (demostraré) Lo que es la amistad (lo que es la amistad) Cuando se trate de jugar me turnaré y ayudaré Pues es mejor Y hay más diversión Me turnaré (me turnaré) Si quiero jugar (si quiero jugar) E incluiré (e incluiré) A los demás (a los demás) Cuando se trate de jugar voy a incluir a los demás Pues es mejor Y hay más diversión Cuando se trate de jugar voy a incluir a los demás Pues es mejor Y hay más diversión Trivia *The alternate version was first sung in May I Help You? *This song was included in the Barney book I Love You Songs. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Caring Means Sharing #A Splash Party, Please #May I Help You? #The Exercise Circus! #Gone Fishing! #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #First Things First! #Count Me In! #Birthday Olé (Instrumental) #You Can Do It! #A New Friend #Sharing Is Caring! #Caring Hearts (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #Playing Games #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Best Manners (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #Barney's Exercise Circus (Episode Featured: The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Play and Learn with Barney (Episode Featured: A Splash Party, Please) #What a World We Share #Barney's Big Top Fun (Episode Featured: The Exercise Circus!) #It's Nice to Meet You (Episode Featured: A New Friend) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings #Can You Sing That Song? #Celebrating Around The World #Sharing is Caring! (Episode Featured: Sharing Is Caring!) #Please and Thank You (Episode Featured: Caring Hearts) #Play with Barney (Episodes Featured: Playing Games and Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #I Love to Sing with Barney Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992